I've Always Wondered
by Tatsuki-Jagerjaques
Summary: Kimblee wakes up to a big surprise but Greed doesn't seem to mind what's going on! Don't own FMA/FMAB


**REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**Here we go ;)**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Kimblee shifted in his bed as the sunlight hit his closed eyelids. He woke up remembering a disturbing dream he had the night before; he dreamt he had woken up as a woman. He laughed to himself, realizing what a bogus dream it was. He rubbed his eyes and ran his fingers through his long soft hair as he sat up in bed. He stumbled out of bed and groggily began putting his clothes on. When he got around to putting his shirt on, it wouldn't button. He rubbed the rest of the sleep from his eyes and looked down at the troublesome shirt.

Two perky breasts rested where his peeks should have been. He blinked several times, expecting them to disappear when he opened his eyes again. When they didn't go away, he ran to his bathroom only to find in the mirror a very feminine (and beautiful) version of himself staring back with wide eyes. His eyes were now slightly bigger and his lips were fuller with a slight shade of pink to them.

He touched his newfound breasts and blushed deeply. Then he really freaked out. He unbuttoned his pants and slid his boxers down only to find that his (much prided) manhood was gone and in it's place was now his womanhood. He let out a small yelp and then realized his voice had changed too. His dream had come true! But…. how the hell?

"Hey, Kimblee, we're eating without you if you don't hurry your ass up!" Dolcette barked at him from behind the closed bedroom door.

"Kimblee did his best to let out a manly "Ok," as the now _she_ buttoned the pants around her slender and curvy hips. She then put on white button-up shirt, the white vest, and the white overcoat to cover up her breasts as best she could.

Just as she opened the door to join the others, Greed reached up to knock on it to get Kimblee to hurry his (her) ass up. Greed and the feminine Kimblee were face to face as Greed awkwardly stood over Kimblee's new form.

"O-oh. Sorry." Greed mumbled as he took in the figure in front of him. Kimblee just grunted as she tried to move past Greed, who now towered over her.

"Whoa, he put a hand on her shoulder. "You ain't a part of my gang and Kimblee hasn't brought a girl home since I can't remember when. Who the hell are you?"

Kimblee just nervously met eyes with Greed and said nothing.

"Oh shit, no way!" Greed laughed as he realized this beautiful and curvy woman in front of him was actually Kimblee. "You- ah! Hahaha!" He doubled over and clutched his stomach.

"It's not _that_ funny," Kimblee said in a smooth, feminine voice.

"Ooh feisty, eh?" Greed wiped a tear away from his eye. "Oh, this is priceless!" Kimblee blushed and sighed as she waited for him to finish. "Wait a minute," Greed's face turned serious in a millisecond. "I've always wondered…." his eyes narrowed and his face displayed a devious smirk. He pushed Kimblee back into her room and shut the door, locking them in.

"Greed, what the fu-!" Greed hungrily kissed Kimblee, cutting her short.

"I've always wanted to know how you were in bed," Greed kissed her over and over again, all the while unbuttoning her jacket, her vest, and her shirt. He left soft licks on her neck and he nibbled on her earlobe. It was just her luck that had always been Kimblee's favorite spot to receive a love bite.

"G-Greed…." she moaned slightly. "Don't…." Greed remained silent as he kissed her neck down to her full breasts. He gently took one in his mouth and let his tongue work around it. Kimblee could do nothing but sigh and moan in pleasure.

Greed lifted her up without breaking contact and laid her gently on the bed. He seductively trailed kisses down Kimblee's stomach and when he reached her bellybutton, he tongued at it playfully and moved to kiss even lower. He quickly removed her belt and unzipped her pants, pulling them down. Then he undid his own pants and took off his jacket as Kimblee watched him through eyes glazed over with lust and pleasure.

He sexily pulled Kimblee's boxers down with his sharp teeth, letting them softly graze over the skin between her hips, far below her bellybutton. She shivered as she got slight goosebumps. As the last piece of clothing finally came off, Greed saw what really made her a woman. His length hardened as the sight of Kimblee being so turned on.

He moved up to lay over her. "If you being a woman means what I think it does, then this is gunna hurt." Kimblee blinked, confused. "Don't worry, sweetheart, I'll take care of ya. Just feel free to dig your nails into my back if ya need to." And with that, he thrusted into her. Kimblee let out a pained gasp as she lung to Greed and squeezed her eyes shut. Her whole body tensed as he pushed past her virginity, grunting as her body tightened around him.

Greed stopped to let her adjust. Kimblee's chest heaved as she tried to get around the pain. Her small whimpers were confirming Greed's assumptions; since Kimblee had never had sex as a woman (for obvious reasons), she was still a virgin, regardless of her sex life as a male.

"You alright?" He whispered into her ear.

"G-get out! Now! You're hurting me!" She tried slapping him but moving around only impaled her deeper, bringing on more pain.

"Whoa, stop! Stop moving! You're makin' it worse!" He pinned her hands and intertwined their fingers. She closed her eyes and took a shaky breath and let out another whimper. Greed had taken a woman's virginity countless times before but for some reason, seeing Kimblee like this didn't really feel right. He let his weight slightly rest on her as he nuzzled up to her neck and occasionally nibbled here and there. "I'm sorry it hurts, it'll be over soon." Kimblee tightened her grip on Greed's hands and relaxed. "That-a-girl, just take it easy," Greed's low rumbling voice reached Kimblee's ear. Soon enough, the pain subsided.

"G-Greed…." Kimblee nervously moaned. He grunted in response. "I think I'm ready?" She said it as if she was unsure if she really was ready to continue. Greed said nothing but began to slowly grind his hips against hers. As her moans got hotter and Greed got harder, their pace increased and as Greed got closer to his climax, Kimblee was lost in a flood of overwhelming pleasure.

"W-what's happening to me…." She moaned as she hugged Greed to her, bringing him in deeper.

"I dunno….. but… most women… like… what I do!" Greed was panting as he thrusted into her, keeping the same pace but going harder and harder. He was dangerously close to the edge. Without warning, Kimblee's walls tightened around Greed and they called out each other's name as they came together, as if their bodies were in perfect sync. Kimblee had never experienced pleasure like this, she felt her insides melt as Greed's hot hard length penetrated her deeper than she could have imagined. When se climaxed, her heart was hammering as if it would explode and her insides tightened, magnifying Greed's hot pounding. Everything about this was so new, everything was surprising but nothing was unpleasant.

They let their entangled bodies lay as they were as they caught their breath. Soon enough, they were sleeping away the day.

A few hours later Kimblee woke up, once again in his male form.

"The fuck?" Remembering the day's events, Kimblee pushed Greed off of him and out of his bed.

"Whoa! The hell, man? I was sleeping!" Greed clumsily toppled onto the floor with an "Oof."

"Out. Now." Kimblee crossed his arms over his now flat chest.

Noticing Kimblee's change, it was time to tease him again. "Hey, sweetheart, no kiss goodbye? Not even a 'thank you'? Heh." Greed chuckled to himself as he gathered his clothes. Kimblee just sat at glared at him the whole time. "Maybe another time? Ha!" Greed dodged a white shoe that flew at him. "Ok, ok! No more jokes!" Yet he laughed still.

"_Never_ again! I'm back to my normal self and I plan on staying that way," Kimblee pouted. Although Greed's sex was utterly mind-blowing, Kimblee hated how he never could be serious.

"Either way," Greed winked as he quickly left, for fear of more flying shoes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**HEY! How about you guys drop by the review box and tell me what ya think! Want more? Let me know! I love you guys!**


End file.
